Most of the commercial compounds used to date in chemotherapy pose major problems of side effects and tolerance for the patients. The search for novel anticancer agents has turned in recent years towards therapies targeting enzymes or other biomolecules that are predominantly expressed and/or activated in cancer cells. A major class of enzymes that has been the subject of numerous studies is the family of protein kinases.
Patent application EP 1 510 516 describes JNK kinase-inhibiting compounds that may be used in neurodegenerative diseases (Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease). Patent application WO 2004/013146 describes kinase-inhibiting compounds that may be used in cancer treatment. Patent application US 2005/0176786 describes tyrosine kinase-inhibiting compounds that may be used for treating cancer. Patent application US 2005/0187209 describes kinase-inhibiting compounds, especially Aurora 2, which may be used for treating cancer. Patent application WO 2005/095420 describes compounds that inhibit certain kinases, which may be used for treating psoriasis or brain cancer.
Patent applications WO 2005/074 922 and US 2005/0026984 describe compounds of thieno[2,3-d]pyrazole type. Patent application WO 2005/068473 describes, for X═S, compounds of the thiazolo[2,4-d]pyrazole type.
Patent application WO 2007/059341 describes compounds having the formula:

None of these documents describes or suggests the compounds of the thiazolo[4,3-d]pyrazole type of the present invention.